Quinze ans après
by Charentaisemoisie
Summary: Des petits moments drôles et moins drôles de la vie de Teddy, Albus, Rose, James et Lily et toute la clique... plus quelques-uns. Libertés prises par rapport à l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling : certains âges sont modifiés et un mort n'est pas mort, possibilité d'autres exactions. Plumes d'édredon de Merlin sur vous.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour !_

_Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter (et ça sera sûrement la seule). Ça fait longtemps que certaines situations et idées traînent dans ma tête, mais j'étais incapable d'imaginer un scénario pour faire tenir tout ça. Maintenant, j'en suis toujours incapable, donc j'ai envie de les présenter sous forme de petits chapitres tout simples. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'accueille avec plaisir toutes critiques.  
_

_Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit utile de le dire mais au cas où : l'univers et les personnages de J. K. ne sont définitivement pas les miens (par contre, il risque d'y avoir quelques personnages de mon invention, comme le professeur Faust, et ceux-là m'appartiennent ^^)._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

- Bon, Teddy... ce soir, tu dors chez Harry ?

Teddy, qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, se retourna vers lui en grimaçant.

- Papa, pour _une_ nuit, je suis capable de me garder tout seul...

- Oui, répondit M. Lupin avec un sourire entendu, je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce qui est arrivé la seule fois où...

Le garçon leva les bras vers le ciel, et un cri d'indignation incrédule jaillit du fond de son cœur :

- Tu penses encore à l'histoire du troll ? Mais c'était il y a deux ans, papa ! J'ai changé, depuis !

- Inutile d'insister. De toute façon, tu aimes aller chez eux...

- Oui, mais tu ne me fais pas confiance et cela me blesse dans mon amour-propre, affirma Teddy en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

- Je te fais confiance pour plein de choses.

Deux minutes plus tard, il redescendait en tenant son sac bouclé à bout de bras. Prenant la direction de la cheminée, il s'écria, d'une voix qui se voulait offensée mais dans laquelle l'enthousiasme perçait :

- Soit ! Dans ce cas, je pars dès maintenant. Albus s'apprête à entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois, il a besoin de mes conseils paternels. Adieu !

- À demain.

Une gerbe de flammes vertes l'engloutit. M. Lupin se retrouva seul dans leur salon/salle à manger/cuisine tout-en-un. Il sourit, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil et déplia un journal. Ce jour-là, même la perspective de la métamorphose à venir ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.


	2. Chapitre 2

- Teddy ?...

M. Lupin frappa trois coups à la porte, qui n'était pas fermée. Elle ne l'était jamais : un tas de parchemins froissés bloquait l'ouverture. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'idée qu'un adolescent devait garder sa chambre en ordre.

- Teddy, on va manger...

- Je lis, grommela son fils.

- Tu liras après.

Ils avaient eu ce début de discussion tant de fois que M. Lupin se faisait l'effet d'un acteur récitant sa tirade. Un acteur manquant particulièrement d'inspiration.

- Il y a bien assez de jours ennuyeux pour « manger » dans une année sans que je gaspille celui-ci !

Son père avait déjà traversé la jungle de notes, de livres, de gramophones et de disques qui le séparait du hamac où l'étrange animal qu'il tentait d'élever s'était étendu.

- Malheureux ! s'écria celui-ci lorsque _Cœur de dragon_ de Friedrich Addams lui fut gentiment arraché des mains. À quoi bon nourrir un corps méprisable, alors que mon âme immortelle crie famine ?

- Je me le demande, marmonna M. Lupin en le guidant vers la sortie.


	3. Chapitre 3

- LÀ ! Tu as vu ? brailla Teddy, étendu dans l'herbe. Il essaie d-de me tuer ! Le manche m'a p-presque assommé !

Il se releva précipitamment tandis que James se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre, hilare. Riant intérieurement, Harry posa les deux mains sur les épaules de son filleul pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

- Ça suffit. Un balai n'a pas de volonté propre. Tu en as perdu le contrôle uniquement parce que tu paniques...

- Je n'en ai PAS le contrôle ! Ça me veut du mal ! C'est vivant ! Tu le sais mais tu refuses de l'avouer parce que tu as vendu ton âme aux balais et c'est de là que te vient ton génie d'attraperage ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu essaies de m'offrir en pâture aux démons en bois !

- Non. Reprends-toi. Écoute, laissons tomber le vol pour l'instant et faisons quelque chose de plus élémentaire, d'accord ? Tu vas juste enfourcher le balai...

- C'est lui qui va se fourcher...


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je risque de continuer avec Teddy un moment, c'est le perso que j'ai le mieux en tête...  
_

* * *

Alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher et passait devant la chambre de Teddy, un bruit douloureusement familier de halètement l'arrêta.

Il retint un soupir et entra, sans pousser la porte puisqu'elle était toujours ouverte. La chambre était obscure, mais pas assez pour masquer à ses yeux la silhouette de son fils, enroulé dans ses couvertures comme dans une camisole de force, suffoquant, recouvert de sueur, le visage livide. Même ses cheveux étaient blancs. M. Lupin s'appliqua à effacer toute trace d'inquiétude sur son visage avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit, sachant que ça ne ferait qu'ajouter à sa panique.

- C'est juste une crise d'angoisse, Teddy, dit-il calmement en écartant des mèches humides de son front. Ça va passer. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il resta à ses côtés jusque tard dans la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Lente valse_

_Flocons d'art_

_Myriade_

_de gouttes_

_de glace_

_Sourire frigide_

_Pluie de mépris_

_Bruits de folie_

_Sous la neige..._

Victoire répéta longuement les vers, ses yeux aux cils longs et magnifiques baissés sur le parchemin couvert de l'écriture de Teddy, posé sur un pupitre devant elle, sa voix de plus en plus douce et désarmante. Et Teddy, assis sur une chaise, un sourire béat aux lèvres, songea qu'il avait rarement vécu de moments aussi parfaits que sa bien-aimée chantant ses textes.

- Ma sirène ! s'écria-t-il avec emphase lorsqu'elle eut fini, ses cheveux changeant de couleur à chaque seconde. Ta voix est comme un double arc-en-ciel de joie qui éclaire ma vie. Je t'aime—

- Oui, oui, d'accord, marmonna la belle blonde en roulant le parchemin avec hâte.

- C'était très joli, la complimenta Lily tout en adressant un regard de biais éloquent à son ami.

Lily faisait les gros yeux comme sa mère, c'est-à-dire comme personne : Teddy était pratiquement sûr que la couleur noisette de ses pupilles avait viré au noir, sans Métamorphosisme aucun.

- Tu es conscient que tes accès de poésie lyrique lui flanquent les jetons ? remarqua James après le départ de Victoire. Tu ne saurais pas la draguer d'une manière... je ne sais pas, un peu plus subtile ?

- La flamme de l'amour n'est pas de celles qui se modèrent, bougonna Teddy.

- Parler de subtilité à Teddy, dit Lily à son frère, c'est un peu comme parler en langue de signes face à un aveugle. Ça ne marche pas.

Albus, comme d'habitude, les regardait discuter en silence.


	6. Chapitre 6

- Oh, bon sang... Albus ! Range-moi ce foutoir. Par le caleçon de Merlin, on se croirait chez Teddy !

Albus ferma les yeux d'abord, son livre ensuite.

- Mais attends ! cria James. Tu déranges Al dans une lecture très sérieuse, là ! Monsieur lit _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1_ !

- Oh, ça va ! rugit Al – il n'y avait que James pour l'énerver de la sorte.

Si d'autres choses le mettaient en colère, généralement il le gardait pour lui.

- Je le feuilletais, c'est tout !

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, Al, au contraire ! Tu es un futur préfet ! Maman sera très fière de toi.

- La _ferme_, James, siffla Lily.

- Tiens, tu vois ? Elle t'adore.


End file.
